


Touch

by samstoleaburger



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Touch Aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been a warning sign. A red flag should have gone straight up in the air but Dante, poor, ignorant, oblivious Dante, didn't think a single thing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend of mine about how some people have an aversion to being touched for various reasons and, with it being really late at night, it got me thinking. I know someone who deals with it and we've talked about it in some detail. So, with that in mind, I had thought about Vergil (got a small DMC kick going right now) and how I've never seen him willingly touch anyone or let them touch him. Okay, yes, he's fought Dante in the game, but that's not the kind of physical contact I'm talking about. It's got violence behind it, not the kind that's casual or with _harmless_ intent. With that, I'm convinced Vergil just doesn't like touch. Or I've completely lost my marbles over the years and didn't realize it. Oh well. That's why people have dubbed this 'headcanons,' right?
> 
> Also, yes, I know people pitch fits when certain things become canon (like Nero apparently being Vergil's biological kid), but I'm looking at this from my own perspective and I can't help if I don't agree. But you won't see me bash things, okay? Peaceful disagreement going on. Silent, quiet, peaceful disagreeing.
> 
> On a side note: I'm a little concerned about how this will be received overall. Not the touch aversion aspect of it, but the vibe it will give. While rereading I felt as if it took a turn from gen to something else, but I guess that happens sometimes...? If it becomes an issue, I'll just change the tags and be on my way.

Vergil had a strange aversion to being touched.  
  
However, it wasn't that weird when Dante took the time to think it over one day. He knew for a fact Vergil didn't mind when he'd brush up against him, accident or no. But if someone else would dare think of doing such, Vergil's face would screw up and his eyes would gloss over into an icy glare. He would snarl quietly and watch their movements out the corner of his eye, mindful of where they were at all times.  
  
It made working a job difficult, more so than necessary, whenever they were dealing with a terrified victim that just felt the need to grab onto them for some reason or another. That always made Vergil tense up and one time he almost cut a woman's arm off out of reflex. Knee jerk reaction and all. Luckily Dante had been quick enough to stop him from doing it.  
  
Still, Dante puzzled over it after the incident. The conclusion he reached almost made him slam his face into the surface of his desk, papers and phone be damned.  
  
Of course Vergil would develop an aversion to touch since he associated it with pain and hate. Ever since their mother's death, Vergil had taken it upon himself to look after them and previous encounters with humans and demons alike didn't seem to sooth the problem. In fact, it was the underlying cause of it. Even when they were children, they had enemies. The humans spoke harshly about their mother and if Dante or Vergil were to speak out in her defense, they would be hit. Demons were the same, overall. Except they didn't exactly need a reason to attack them.  
  
It carried on into their teenaged years, Vergil sticking to his lonesome while Dante went about making friends where he could. Even so, Dante would always pat Vergil's back, grab his shoulder or arm and just make contact with no word of protest from Vergil. None. But whenever his friends tried to get near, Vergil would become standoffish. It should have been a warning sign. A red flag should have gone straight up in the air but Dante, poor, ignorant, oblivious Dante, didn't think a single thing about it. Simply figured Vergil was in a bad mood or something normal, human siblings came up with as an excuse.  
  
Because Vergil never acted like that whenever he approached him. So, in his young mind, what was so wrong with that?  
  
Now, years later, he knew.  
  
It was wrong. So, so wrong for Vergil to feel like he had to be on his guard twenty-four seven around people. Looking at them like they were as vile as the demons they slayed.  
  
How could he have been so blind all these years? How did he not realize Vergil only associated Dante's touch with safety, calm and peace? That Vergil had, under the circumstances, become distant to others because of their past.  
  
Dante had from then on tried to work on Vergil's 'problem' and somehow it took a crazy turn somewhere along the way. Looking back on it, perhaps he should have gone about it differently but he'll be damned if he tried to deny that he was pleased with the result. Not when Vergil started to eventually initiate touch once in a while. Sure, he still didn't like when others tried to grab hold of him, but Vergil had begun reaching for Dante without worry or danger backing it up.  
  
No demons or humans intent on harming them, no urging from Dante for aid, nothing to force Vergil to be the one to touch first.  
  
It was slow progress. Hefting Dante up off the ground while they were training or a pat on the shoulder while discussing how to go about a job when Vergil approved of Dante's opinion. Small, little things like that.  
  
Even if he still had a long way to go, this was a start.


End file.
